


What Hammerhead Knows

by WhumpFan



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Choking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: An Alternate Episode to Season 3 Episode 10 Kidnapped.Where Hammerhead finds out about Finn's communications with Fontaine and lashes out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What Hammerhead Knows

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This story contains child abuse and descriptions of a parent choking a child if any of this is a trigger for you please provide with caution or click out of the story! Your safety matters!  
> \-----
> 
> Please note that in the universe that this story takes place Finn has been 'accidentally' dropping hints about his father's plans to Fontaine for a while now.

Finn watched Madeline’s face fall as their father left the room, all Madeline had been trying to do the last few years was impress their father, and every time he blew up at her it was harder to watch. 

“Hey, Dad might not care about the fish but it's from the Nektons so the technology should be advanced, you could look into that!” His sister stared at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes into a glare.

“I was already going to do that dummy, just go and hang out with father since he seems so impressed by your ideas anyway”  
“I just had a photo of the mermaid! I was not suggesting that we steal it!”  
“Keep telling yourself that!”

Finn glared at her before exiting to find a quiet place to call Fontaine. They had been talking a lot recently and if Finn just happened to slip her a few details about his dad's most recent dumb ideas then so what. And if Finn also just happened to let it slip through their conversation that the Ant’s fish was on their ship then he would deal with the reciprocations later.

After discussing a plan with Fontaine which started and ended with her telling her parents about the situation. Finn made his way to the steering room where the transmissions were sent in case his father wasn't there to receive the Nektons inevitable call.

\---- 

He was standing beside his father in the steering room of the ship when the Nektons called. He sent Fontaine a confused look, he had told her to be stealthy, not call his father and inquire. She sent him an annoyed look, so the call hadn't been her idea.   
“I don’t know nothing about no statue!” His father was quick to make himself incredibly suspicious. To his credit, Mr. Nekton did a good job of looking confused.  
“What statue? Where is Jeffery! -” There was confused silence “- The fish” His father's eyes lit up in recognition before a cruel smirk appeared on his face that made Finn shrink away slightly. 

“Oh the fish, yeah my daughter found him. Being the good citizen I am I asked her to put him back. I kept the tech for payment though” Finn watched as Ant’s eyes widened in horror before narrowing in anger.  
“You're a monster!”  
“I may not have your pet but I do have something else you might want” Finn started to back out of the room, in hopes of finding Jeffery when his father's hand wrapped around his wrist. Finn looked up to meet his father's eyes only to see his attention focused back on the Nektons. Dred started to pool in his stomach.

“What are you saying Hammerhead?” Mrs. Nekton’s eyes narrowed. He felt the grip on his arm tighten. His father started to speak again,  
“You see I need my ship fixed and you have good technology. I need those ships parts”  
“No?” Ant fired back looking baffled, Finn made eye contact with Fontaine who looked worried.

“I hoped you would say that” Suddenly Hammerheads' other hand wrapped around Finn's throat and began to squeeze. Finn let out a gasp in shock and tried to get air into his lungs, only to be denied when his father squeezed harder. He could vaguely make out the sound of Fontaine yelling out and Mr. Nekton trying to talk his father down.  
“You see, I found out about your little informant. I will get the parts to fix my ship or I kill the traitor right in front of you”

Finn felt the pain in his chest increase as he could no longer get air into his lungs. He could feel his hand pulling at the one around his throat but everything was starting to hurt and his arms were dropping. He heard a familiar voice yelling something about a deal before the world sounded like it was underwater and his vision faded to black. Then nothing.

  
\----

The first thing Finn felt when he woke up was pain radiating from his neck. He sat up slowly, wincing as the pain increased. He knew where he was instantly, one of the storage rooms on the ship, one that they often used to keep temporary prisoners.

What was going on? He knew his dad could be rough at times but this? He would never -

Finn was brought out of his musings by a tap on the window in the door, he looked up to see Madeline standing outside. Using the wall to push himself up Finn made his way over. 

“Mads? What?” He winced at how rough his voice sounded.   
Madeline looked scared and unsure - in a way he hadn't seen since their mum died and Hammerhead rediscovered the joys of alcohol.   
“The fish had a tracker on it - I turned it on”   
“What?” His brain was still foggy.  
“So the Nektons will find you, dummy”  
“Oh… Thanks, Mads”  
“Yeah, don't make a big deal out of it” Finn smirked before lowering himself to the floor and leaning against the door, he heard Madeline do the same.

“I couldn't get the key or we would be out of here by now”  
“You've done enough Mads, it's okay”

They stayed there in silence for a while before a large crash echoed through the submarine and alarms started blaring. He heard shouting and Madeline standing up. He had a few seconds to move away before the door opened and Fontaine stood in the doorway

The next few minutes were a blur, Fontaine helped him up before she and Madile started rushing him down the hall and towards the entrance to the sub. He saw the other Nektons running with them, Jeffery and the Mermaid statue in hand. He vaguely remembered putting on a wetsuit and Fontaine rushing him to the Aronnax. 

\----

The next time Finn woke up was much more pleasant than the first, the pain radiating from his neck was lessened, probably pain medication, and he was laying on something soft rather than cold metal. All improvements in Finn’s eyes. 

Hearing the sound of a door opening Finn opened his eyes and looked around, he was in some kind of medial room, much more technically advanced than the Orcas, and was that Fontaine?

“Hey Pirate Boy, how are you feeling?” She sounded concerned.  
“Better than last time I woke up” His voice sounded less strained now, Finn noted.  
“That's good”  
“What happened to da- ah Hammerhead and Madaline?” Fontaine winced.  
“Hammerhead got away while we were getting you out and Madaline is currently driving my brother mad over monopoly” - She leaned forward and placed her hand over his - “You're both going to be okay now - we will make sure of it”

“Does that mean I get a better wetsuit?”  
“Oh yeah, a much better wetsuit!”


End file.
